


Dazed and Confused

by MarieJohnson123



Category: Bates Motel (2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:44:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1687085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieJohnson123/pseuds/MarieJohnson123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Norma stumbles upon some special brownies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dazed and Confused

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to go outside my comfort zone and use a little humor. Hope you guys like the stoned Norma Bates. - Kate :)

It was a month after Alex and Norma started seeing each other, they kept it a secret, afraid to tell anyone. It was a good relationship so far, Alex would come home from work, Norma would bring dinner to his room, they'd talk, and have sex. He was good to her, she was good to him, they had a healthy relationship that was built on honesty and love. 

One day Norma went to the motel office to grab her laptop when she saw a tray of brownies sitting on the desk. They had a note on top, she read it. "For the most beautiful girl in the world. Enjoy" the note said, she pressed it to her heart and smiled thinking of Alex. Little did she know they were for Emma from Gunner.

She took one off the plate and ate it. They tasted amazing, she wondered what was in them. It tasted like fudge, a bit of vanilla, and something else she couldn't identify. A while went by and she ate five. She started to feel funny, loosened up.

Alex came in to find her standing on top of the motel desk, swatting at the ceiling. "Norma! What the hell are you doing?!" he yelled.

"I'm trying to swat the South American beetle off the ceiling" she said alert, her eyes paranoid.

"Norma...what the fuck?" he asked. He helped her down from the desk, she fell to the floor, and exploded in laughter.

"Baby, are you ok?" he asked picking her up.

"I am dandy" she kept laughing. All Alex could do was look at her. She was doubled over in laughter. There was a noise in the back of the office.

She put her hand in front of Alex. "I'll handle this" she said seriously. She moved into the back office. He heard her scream, she ran back out. "Holy shit! Alex, there's a mermaid on the desk!" she screamed, she was dead serious. "We need to capture it and bring it to San Juan!" she yelled.

He looked at her like she was insane. He took her hand and led her in the back of the office. "Norma there's no mermaid" he said scared of her behavior.

He hoisted her on the desk, and examined her face. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah....I'm swell" she broke into laughter. "Swell...funny word" she laughed again.

He kissed her lips. She grabbed his face in her delicate hands.

"We have to catch the mermaid" she whined.

He thought it was cute and crazy. "No...no mermaid catching today" he said playfully.

She smiled at him dreamily, she took his cheeks, "Alex...your so pretty....like really pretty...are you Egyptian?" she asked.

"Norma..." he started, honestly scared of her.

"Shhhh" she put her finger on his lip. "I know someone that deserves a handy" she announced. She wrapped her legs around him, and kissed his neck. She reached into his pants and started jerking him off.

"Norma..." he whispered pleasurably. He leaned against her. "Mmmm" he moaned. She let go and jumped away. He redid his belt, and followed her.

"Alex, there's a pilgrim on the porch, he has Norman!" she yelled, she got under the desk.

"Norma, there are no pilgrims in Oregon and if there were, why would they want a motel room?" he asked reaching out to touch her.

"Pilgram rituals!" she screamed. She stayed under there. He glanced at the brownies on the desk. It all made sense now.

"Norma...who gave you those brownies?" he asked slowly.

"My big dick boyfriend" she smiled sensually, and laughed.

"I didn't give you any brownies honey" he said.

"Well...then I guess they just appeared there...like poof" she giggled, soon throwing her head back in laughter.

"Norma, your high" he said rubbing his forehead.

"Your high!" she laughed. "Wanna take me back to your room and have some fun? I want you to fuck me" she snapped back to seductress, she hooked a leg over his shoulder.

"Norma...we can't have sex while your high" he said.

"Please...please...pretty please with a popped cherry on top" she begged. She started laughing again "I said popped cherry. Unless you want me to pretend I'm a virgin" she purred.

Alex just looked at her. "Norma..." he started knowing he should stop her.

She reached under her skirt and pulled off her panties. She stuffed them in his jacket pocket. She got up and ran to the door. "Let's go have fun" she ran to his room.

He rolled his eyes and got up too, he grabbed a brownie, popped it in his mouth, and followed her to his room. 


End file.
